


Reflections on an Ianto

by TiffanyF



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack hires Ianto to come and work at Torchwood, Ianto realizes that he's going to need to be more than the refreshment expert and social secretary. So he does what any young man in the same situation would do; he enrolls in an online butler training school. Never let it be said Ianto Jones does anything half-way.</p>
<p>Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections on an Ianto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



> badly_knitted is doing the 12 Days of Riftmas and commented that Ianto went through a correspondence butler course. I asked her if I could write the idea out because I have a cute mental image of Jack figuring out what's going on. She was happy to let me do it.

Ianto Jones.

The only things Jack really knew about him was that he made the best coffee on several planets across at least four galaxies and twelve solar system. He'd worked at Torchwood One as a junior researcher. His girlfriend died in the Battle of Canary Wharf. He was young, wanted to be working, and he looked good in a suit. 

The things Jack didn't know about him really outweighed what he did know. Ianto came to work the next morning, early, and seemed to spend an hour taking in the state of the Hub, the Archives, Jack's office and never once had a change in expression, but Jack could tell that the younger man was making up a mental list of chores to be done, starting with Jack himself. Jack didn't mind handsome young men stripping him, but he was used to a bed, or at least a flat surface being involved, although there was the one time where it was a pool of less water and more gel that molded to his body and supported him better than many beds he'd slept in throughout his travels. Ianto though, he stripped Jack of everything and left with the clothes in a basket, leaving Jack in the middle of his office puzzled and cold. With a sigh, he'd gone down into his bunker to get dressed again before the team showed up, and hoped that none of them would notice his lack of boots. It shouldn't have been possible to get a polish on Jack's old boots, but Ianto managed it and had them back before noon, along with all of Jack's clothes, looking better than Jack had ever seen them.

The pair fell into a routine and Jack noticed dirt vanishing from around the main part of the Hub, but was never able to catch Ianto cleaning. He tried. He hid in places that he thought only he knew about to watch, stayed up late, got up early, checked the video feeds and never once saw Ianto with a broom, mop, dust pan, or trash bag. Yet the level of trash was lowering rapidly and Jack was starting to think that they might be able to see the floor before too much longer. He was just starting to worry that he'd hired an alien without knowing about it when he came across an envelope up in the Tourist Office, which had been reopened three days after Ianto started with them.

"Ianto?" Jack asked, holding the envelope. He was alone in the office, but he had yet to be disappointed when he called for the younger man.

"Sir?"

"What's this?" Jack handed over the large envelope.

"My most recent test results, Sir," Ianto said, taking it. "This exam was far harder than any of the others have been, and I only hope I've managed to rank highly enough to continue in the course."

"What course, Ianto?" Jack leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. "When are you even finding time to take a study course anyway?"

"When I go home for the night, Sir. I wouldn't dream of studying on your time," Ianto said. He carefully folded up the envelope and tucked it into the inner pocket of his jacket. "Was there something else, Sir? I was cleaning the archives."

Jack sighed. "You were cleaning the archives and heard me call you from down there?" he asked. "How?"

"One must always anticipate, Sir," Ianto replied with a small smile.

"You're a mystery, Ianto Jones," Jack said softly.

"I try my best, Sir," Ianto said, vanishing back down into the Hub.

Jack shook his head. Only Ianto would think of searching out and enrolling in what was probably the last mail study course anyone in the modern age would need. The name on the envelope was enough to tell Jack exactly what it was Ianto was studying and, if it made the younger man happy, then Jack wouldn't tease him about it, and Ianto had said it himself; they needed a butler. At the time, Jack had thought Ianto was joking, but it seemed that he was serious.

He just wasn't sure exactly how Ianto managed to find The Jeeves School of Gentleman's Gentlemen and Butler Training Academy, or exactly what all they taught there. It seemed like something Jack needed to look into, especially given how Ianto had taken to appearing out of nowhere and his mystery cleaning skills. It was possible there was something alien linked in there, and Jack wanted to be sure Ianto was safe. There was something about the younger man that called to Jack, he just wasn't sure if Ianto realized all the flirting was serious.


End file.
